Harry Potter and the Moonlit World
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: It is well known that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Only in the case of a member of the Potter family, it should be adapted to say that "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, however it will be followed by something good that is inversely proportional to what had initially gone wrong." Due to this addendum to Murphy's Law, Harry Potter finds himself a new family!


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the original owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise used in the production of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit will be made from the creation of this story… at least not by the author who originally created it, though this author is in no way responsible if third party mirror sites steal his work without his permission for them to do so!

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Moonlit World xXx  
xXx Arc 00: A New Moon / Ch. 01: Dún Scathiag xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Isle of Skye, A Moonlit World xXx  
xXx A Long Time Ago xXx****

Queen Scáthach of the Land of Shadows was in a lamentable mood. Between the fact that she was no longer able to die, and the fact that her favored apprentice had just run off with her own sister, Scáthach was not a happy person in the least bit.

After having expelled all of her remaining apprentices from within the Land of Shadows located on the Isle of Skye, Scáthach began activating the multiple cornerstone bounded fields that would restrict access to the Land of Shadows, preventing all but those who were likewise unable to die from ever gaining entry into the land of shadows… or at least that was the plan as far as she understood it.

Standing on the beach near the boundary line between the mortal world and the land of the dead, Scáthach waved her final farewell to her last remaining pupils, and mused out one final regret regarding her favored apprentice…

"Perhaps… I wanted to be killed by you hands. I give up. Better die before that happens. If only you had been born a little earlier… Young, so young!"

* * *

 **xXx Dursley Residence, A Wizarding World xXx  
xXx Tuesday, June 23rd, 1987 xXx  
xXx Late Evening xXx**

It was once again the birthday of Dudley Dursley, and once again, Harry Potter found himself locked inside of the cupboard beneath the stairs. It was hardly the first time such a situation had occurred, and it would doubtless be the last, at least as far as Harry could rationalize.

What perhaps made Harry's entire situation worse, was the fact that Vernon Dursley, the man who was supposed to be providing for the young child, had uncaringly snapped one of Harry's Radius and Ulna bones during the act of shoving the young child into the cupboard, and just left him there to wallow in his misery.

Seeing the blood slowly trickling from where his wound pierced his flesh, a sense of fascination dripped into Harry's subconscious mind, and he slowly raised his other hand and drew it into the trickle of blood, and began using that blood to draw what to him seemed a naturally intuitive circle on the ground, but to anyone else would appear to be an overly complex series of runic symbols and geometric shapes in a dazzling concentric pattern that simply boggled the mind.

Nearly two hours after having started this process, and having lost a large amount of blood due to the continued bleeding from his compound fracture, Harry had finished designing whatever it was that he was creating. Then in a hissing and sibilant voice, Harry cried out the words _"Ai hame noonslit vorsld vaʃe!"_

With that declaration, the young child disappeared in a swirl of alternating crimson and emerald colored lights, and vanished from the world of wizards. With his disappearance, the wards laid out to protect the inhabitants of #4 Privet Drive suddenly collapsed in an absolutely spectacular cascade of crimson colored energy that instantly alerted the British Magical Community as a whole to the sudden disappearance of their savior.

* * *

 **xXx Tír na Scáthanna, A Quasi-Real World xXx  
xXx Monday, June 23rd, 1997 xXx  
xXx Indeterminate Time xXx**

With a loud crack and a lot of brilliant swirls of blinding red and green energy, a young child appeared within the private chambers of one Queen Scáthach, just as the nude and voluptuous beauty was reclining herself in a bath filled with nice hot water.

The force with which this child suddenly appeared within her bath caused an absolutely monumental wave of water to be expelled from her bath as the child's slender frame landed right in her lap, with his head nestled between her prodigious orbs of bountiful flesh. Finding herself suddenly weighed down by such a burden, Scáthach couldn't help but chuckle at the unbelievable irony that she had thought herself well beyond the reach of mortal man, only to have a young child, who was barely older than a toddler, suddenly materialize right into her lap.

That was when she noticed the child's chalky pallor, and the rather visible compound fracture in his left arm. Carefully lifting the child into her arms in a manner not to upset the injury, the majestic beauty carried him into her bedchamber and laid him out on the bed, pointedly ignoring the stains that would accrue from the child's injury.

With that done, she walked over to one of the several closets within her chambers and pulled from within it the various medical supplies that she kept within. She then went to the child and began attempting to set the wound. Much to her chagrin, the bloodied limb caused her to lose her grip on the child's arm the first time she attempted to set the wound. Her second attempt at setting the wound was much better, and she was able to successfully set the wound without increasing the damage to the child's arm.

With the wound set, she then went about the process of bandaging the wound, which turned out be even more successful, allowing her to bandage the wound in such a way as to allow the child to retain full range of movement within the arm, though such movement would still be incredibly painful and ill-advised.

Now that she had both set and bandaged the wound, she fetched one of her personal Mystic Codes, a potion that to her knowledge had a rather unique effect upon the imbiber. This potion would rapidly accelerate the body's ability to create both red and white blood cells, thereby replenishing the supply of blood within the body. If she had known that a potion with a nearly identical function, despite an entirely different creation process, existed in this child's home universe, Queen Scáthach would be mightily displeased, at least at first.

With the potion in hand, the woman walked back over to the child, and carefully propped his head in such a way that when she poured the liquid into his mouth, he'd swallow it easily and without choking on the substance. Once he had finished consuming the liquid, Scáthach let loose a relieved sigh. While her efforts were by no means as sophisticated as those that would be used by a modern physician, they had a primitive elegance to them that allowed her to accomplish much the same effect as one of the more modern establishments.

With that settled, the woman retired to the luxurious couch that resided within her chambers and decided to kip a catnap while she waited for the child to regain consciousness from his ordeal.

* * *

 **xXx Tír na Scáthanna, A Quasi-Real World xXx  
xXx Monday, June 23rd, 1997 xXx  
xXx Two Hours Later xXx**

It was with a gasp that was equal parts pleasure from waking in a warm bed, mixed with the numb pain emanating from his recently set and carefully bandaged arm, that Harry awoke to find himself in an entirely unfamiliar location.

Fortunately for Harry's sanity, his gasp had notified the recently awakened and redressed Queen of this domain that he had regained consciousness, which caused her to walk over. Once she had arrived she calmly and gently spoke to Harry, but the problem was that he hadn't the foggiest idea what it was she was saying.

After several moments of her speaking to him, she pursed her lips in confusion, and made a gesturing motion towards him. This prompted Harry to grin somewhat sheepishly and reply with, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't know what it is you just said."

The woman scowled for a moment, but then closed her eyes. Harry felt a brief wind pick up within the room that slightly lifted the tails of her outfit, which consisted of an incredibly form-fitting bodysuit that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that this woman was very well endowed, and would certainly cause more prim and proper people to roar in outrage over the scandal of her appearance. Once the wind had cleared, the woman opened her eyes, nodded sharply and said, "Ah, that will be a bit better, won't it?"

Harry blinked, "Did… did you just figure out how to speak English, just by hearing me speak it, just this one time?"

The woman nodded her head saying, "I did indeed. It is a trick one can learn how to do if they live for a long enough amount of time within this realm which we find ourselves inside of. Though given that under normal circumstances I am the only… human, in this realm, it is unlikely that anyone else has this ability at the current point in time."

"Oh… can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Won't your parents be upset if you move in with me?" the woman asked with a bit of a mischievous smile alighting her face.

"I don't know. I never met them, my Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash," Harry replied with the solemnity that only a six year old who already knew of the finality that awaits people at the end of their lives could have been able to muster while still looking absolutely adorable.

The woman nodded in understanding, "I am very sorry for your loss. Now, before I ask about your Aunt, could you satisfy my curiosity and inform me as to what a car is?"

Harry blinked in a bit of surprise and shock, "How do you not know what a car is?"

"Well, my young guest, I haven't been outside my home in a very, very long time. So I am not particularly up to speed on just what is or is not happening in the outside world," the woman replied.

Harry considered that for a few moments, "You are very pretty for an old fogey."

The woman hesitatingly asked, "I'm not sure if I am understanding the words you just used correctly, but I will take that as a compliment."

Harry scowled, "I blame Dudley if that was an insult. Anyways, a car… do you know what a horse-drawn carriage is?"

The woman frowned, "Do you mean like a chariot or wagon?"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Er… when you said…"

"It has perhaps been a bit closer to a millennium or two, rather than just a 'very, very long time,'" the woman acknowledged with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm… well then I don't think I am going to be the best person for bringing you up to speed on current events, ma'am. I'm only six," Harry admitted.

"Oh! I completely forgot, didn't I. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Scáthach, and I am the Queen of this realm, which is called… hrmm… closest translation that you'd likely be familiar with is Tír na Scáthanna," Scáthach explained to Harry.

"Does this mean I have to reject any and all offers of food you make?" Harry asked in a completely deadpan tone of voice.

Scáthach emitted an absolutely musical laugh after hearing his question, before responding with, "Nay, this is not Tír na Nog, nor am I a member of that foul and loathsome Tuath Dé, and despite my using Goídelc words, we are actually dimensionally closer to Caledonia than we are Ériu."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Oh… right you don't know the old words. Goídelc is equivalent to 'Ancient Irish', Caledonia is Scotland, and Ériu is Ireland in your language. Now, I believe I have introduced myself, perhaps you should do the same?" Scáthach inquired.

"Oh… well most people just call me 'Freak'... so if you want…" Harry started to respond to the beautiful and nice woman who had been speaking to him the past couple of minutes.

"What? Why on earth would they call you such a horrid thing?" Scáthach inquired as gently as she possibly could while curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Dunno. If you don't want to call me that, my actual name is Harry, Harry Potter," the young man responded.

Scáthach nodded her head in understanding, before saying, "Alright, I have been examining you a bit more thoroughly since we started talking. And you keep surprising me. First you appear inside my realm when that should be entirely impossible. Then during my further examinations, I discover that you possess a Prana Core, much like a Phantasmal Entity would, rather than Magic Circuits. And last… you did the unbelievable and formed what I can only assume is an accidental soul bond between the two of us."

"What does all of that mean?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"Well, regardless of what your Aunt, or anyone else for that matter, may have to say about the matter. From this point forward, you are going to be living with me, due to the new resonance between our souls. Alas, Tír na Scáthanna is the last place for me to raise a young child in the state that it now is. So I will be making the necessary preparations to end my willful exile from the rest of humanity, if only so that you don't get eaten by a roaming Star-Child or some other monstrosity when I am not looking," Scáthach explained for Harry's benefit.

* * *

 **xXx Dunscaith Ruins, A Moonlit World xXx  
xXx Friday, October 31st, 1997 xXx  
xXx Late Evening xXx**

One of the things that Scáthach had been absolutely adamant about, was that before they even attempted to return to Tír na Mortlaíochta, as she termed it, they would have to wait at least long enough for Harry's injuries to properly heal. During which time, he was absolutely forbidden from leaving a small fraction of the Castle that he had arrived in unless Scáthach was personally escorting him somewhere.

He instantly understood why she had placed such a hefty restriction on his mobility the first time he heard the titanic roar of what could only be described of a maddening mixture of rage, pain, lust and insanity all combined into one primal emotion emanating from just outside the castle walls, followed by what seemed to be an extremely massive earthquake as whatever that had been hurled itself against the castle walls. That had netted Harry an entirely new form of nightmare to go with the ones he had already been besotted by since before he was too young to truly remember when they first started.

Needless to say, he had finally fully recovered from his ordeal, though Scáthach, or Mum, as Harry had started calling her rather recently, much to the woman's mutual amusement and embarrassment, was still coddling him. That said, she had grown rather attached to Harry. She had also begun the preliminary process of educating him in her own brand of what Harry had initially thought to be magic, but which Scáthach corrected him by defining as High Thaumaturgy, which was apparently simply the 'science' of forcing the laws of reality to take a back seat to your own preconceived notions of how things should really work.

High Thaumaturgy rarely if ever had a permanent or long lasting effect upon the surrounding world, due to the fact that it was a fundamentally abhorrent process from the viewpoint of the sentience of the planet as a whole… and yes, apparently the planet was at least nominally sentient. Magic, or True Magic so as to distinguish it from both Stage Magic and Thaumaturgy, was actually capable effecting permanent change upon the world, but doing so required absolutely massive stores of magical energy or Prana, and most humans were incapable of generating the necessary levels of magical energy due to the inherent limitations of their Magic Circuits.

If Scáthach had the ability to understand the rather extraterrestrial concepts underpinning the entire fundamentals of most True Magic, she would have been able to replicate many of the effects. Which was what fascinated her the most about Harry. She had, after several days of research and protracted examination, been able to divine that he was not a native inhabitant of the reality that she was originally from. Thus that meant he had stumbled onto the absolute most basic components of at least one form of True Magic, even if she was reluctant to call his arrival an actual manifestation of said Magic.

Either way, once their preparations, research and whatever else were finalized, Scáthach had manifested a rather large gateway in one of the rooms of her castle, which she led Harry through. While this gateway was arguably another manifestation of a basic component of the True Magic in question, it was also far less complicated than what Harry had done, due to the fact that it connected two locations within the same universe, even if one was dimensionally out of phase with the other.

When the arrived, and Scáthach took in the sight laid out before her eyes, she promptly reverted to a language she still had yet to teach Harry, mostly due to wanting a language that was more than likely going to be unique to her in terms of the spoken word, and thus would allow her complete freedom with her vulgarity at least until Harry learned it via emersion. Once reverted to that language she let loose what Harry estimated had to be at least a paragraph's worth of expletives in a single breath.

"Mum, why are you so angry?" Harry inquired. He wasn't at all afraid of her though, as he knew that despite occasionally needing to dol out punishments to him when he did something she explicitly told him not to, she was never needlessly cruel, and his punishments were never out of proportion to how badly he messed up. Though he did find her often lamenting about how she wished her pet dog had been as obedient as Harry generally was. When he asked what happened to 'Rover' she giggled before responding that the 'mongrel ran off with a tramp.' That had been Harry's first exposure to the myth of Ireland's famous Son of Light.

Scáthach turned to Harry, and calmly replied, "Someone built a ruddy castle on the remains of my home town…"

Harry considered this for a moment, before saying, "But you have a castle… so why shouldn't they have one too?"

Scáthach was momentarily in stunned silence over the seeming innocence that statement seemed to imply, when she knew very well that Harry had been robbed of his innocence by those damned Dursleys, if nothing else did the deed, though she suspected something far worse was at fault for the loss of his innocence. Eventually, she grinned and said, "You know, judging by what remains of the architecture, this is clearly a castle designed entirely by the mundane society. Which means it was likely built centuries after I retired into seclusion. Thus, it is unlikely there were any actual remnants of the vibrant and flourishing community I grew up in by that time."

"You know, I do remember reading about the ruins of a castle on an island off the coast of Northern Scotland that is referred to as Dunscaith Castle," Harry replied.

"Well that is beyond absurd. My castle was in what became the Land of Shadows. Anyways, I think we will be seeing about setting up a port of call near this location, if only to satisfy my sense of nostalgia. Now, we need to locate the nearest settlement and figure out what we will do from there, so come on!" Scáthach said, before picking up a casual pace in what was probably a completely random direction, though that was largely inconsequential due to the fact that Scáthach was trained in how to survive within the wilderness.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** Many of you will likely notice, that the timelines of the two realities do not match up with each other. There are two very substantial plot points that this enables me to add to the story more easily, which will be happening.

Fans of Nasuverse will very likely notice that Harry is actually going to be a few years younger than even Sakura. This isn't going to be a problem for future pairings due to the nature of the bond mentioned earlier in this chapter. I'll let some of the more avid readers of fics such as this try and deduce exactly what is going to happen.

This is a crossover with Fate/Stay Night specifically, and Harry will have at least one Servant, if not more than one. It should probably be noted for those who did not do their homework, that Servants can actually be summoned many years prior to the actual start of the Grail War without any real complications. For instance, Illyasviel is known to have summoned Berserker something on the order of three years prior to the Grail War, while her father summoned his own Servant for the previous war at least a year in advance, judging by a rather endearing scene between him and his daughter. Kirei is known to have had Assassin at least as long as Illya had Berserker prior to their respective wars.

In simple terms, "Early Bird Gets the Worm" may apply here.

Regarding the rather bizarre incantation Harry spoke… that is actually derived from someone's attempt to turn Parseltongue into a written language. Do your homework and you might be able to reverse engineer what Harry said, but I am not telling you outright. I am also not the go to authority on that makeshift version of Parseltongue and probably butchered at least one word.

* * *

 **Special Note:** For anyone who is interested, I am hosting a Discord Channel for this story and my other stories that can be found by following this Discord Link:

kEGZ8wW

Anyone is welcome to join, but please be aware that initial membership is only temporary, I will personally have to grant you a role for it to become a permanent membership. I also reserve the right for either myself, or any of my "True Sorcerers" to ban anyone who is disruptive to the channel.

You can also find character profiles for each of the main protagonists on my Deviantart page, which I have a link to in my Author's Profile on this page, but also below:

dalkoncledwin (d_ot) deviantart (d_ot) c_om

Just replace the (d_ot) with a period, and remove the _ from c_om :D


End file.
